Summer with Allies… Oh Boy!
by Akirachan57
Summary: This summer won't be as boring as I thought. Based on my boredom.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer with Allies… Oh Boy!

Summary: This summer won't be as boring as I thought.

Warning: I don't own Hetalia or the Allied Forces (Usa, England, France, Canada, Russia, and China)

Rating: T

A/N: Hey guys this is my new story. Sorry I haven't updated Dracoland's letters. She's on vacation at Canada's house. But, she'll come soon. Enjoy this story! ~ animegurf13

Chapter One: The Encounter

"Come on", I whispered at the clock. It was the last day of school and I was very eager to get home. Why you ask? Well, my mom and older brother were gone for the summer, so I get the house to myself. They were traveling to Scotland for something important, I don't really listen.

"Only five more minutes", I sang to myself. Since it was the last day, the teachers let us do whatever we want. I am sitting at my desk, drawing Canada and the other allies. They are my favorite characters in Hetalia so I draw them almost all the time. Them or usually Germany, or the awesome Prussia. Or sometimes I draw my oc Dracoland with Spain. Tehe.

Then the announcements came on. My principal wishes everyone a happy summer and to read a lot. When the announcements go off, everyone ran to the door, crushing the poor smaller people in front of them. I was smart, I went through the back door. Getting on the crowded bus, I sat next to my best friend, Jada.

"So, what are you going to do this summer?", she asks. "Well, my family will be gone, so whatever I want.", I reply. "Maybe I watch some Hetalia, hit up the pool, watch some more Hetalia, and draw Hetalia too!", "You and your Hetalia", Jada says shaking head.

*Five Minutes Later*

Now I'm in my giant house. The first thing I did is watch the new episode of Hetalia, duh! After the episode is over, weird letters and symbols appeared on the computer. The next thing I knew, my room is covered in black smoke. As I coughed, the black smoke cleared only to show random people in my room as well.

"Geez Iggy, what did you do?", yelled one voice. "I didn't do anything you git, and stop calling me Iggy!", screamed another. "Angleterre, you must of done something~ ", a slow voice said, trying sound sexy but French failed. "Aiyah, if I don't find out what's going on right now, I will smack everyone one of you with my wok, aru!" another voiced with anger. "Da, and I will hit you with my pipe.", a voice that sounds very Russian said. "Maple!" someone whispered.

*The smoke cleared*

Then, what I saw will change my life forever. It was the allies, in the fleash and blood. At first, I thought I was dreaming until France walked up to me. "Ma cherie, would you mind telling us where we are~", he said, then swiftly kissing my hand. I blush a dark red, but England manly bitch slapped him. "You filth, you shouldn't talk to a young lady like that!", he said *thanks*, I thought. Now I know this is real. Only England would manly bitch slap France like that and that accent too. France was lying on the floor in pain. I laughed at his misery, who wouldn't. :3

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN cliff hanger! Until chapter 2 peeps.

~animegurf13


	2. Chapter 2: What do I do now?

Title: Sumer with Allies… Oh Boy!

Summary: This is my reaction from chapter one, enjoy~

Warning: I don't own Hetalia or the Allies (Usa, England, Canada, France, China, and Russia)

Rating: T

Chapter 2: What do I do now?

"Ok, I need to ask something." I said "How the h e double hockey sticks do you get in my house?" I yelled. Seriously, wouldn't you be creeped out but yet very happy that your favorite Hetalia characters came out of thin air. Then England came forward. "Well, they have no idea how, but I think I know." He stated calmly. "Ok then start talking." I was getting ready for England's weird magical explanation, and then America interrupted.

"I think that we got here by Tony's really cool space technology. He said he has a space and time ray gun, so we must have used that!" America chanted like the hero he is. :D "America, you wanker, what kind of bull crap is that! Plus I told you that aliens aren't real." America looks at England with a strange face. "And I told you Iggy, that aliens do exist! I have Tony for proof!" America and England ended up fighting, but it was pretty funny through. All of a sudden, I felt warm arms snake around my waist.

"Well, ma cherie, it looks like we're stuck here for a while." France purrs in my ear, I blush again. "Comment appelle tu, ma lapin?" "J je m'appelle Aliyah." I stuttered. "Oh, you speak French?" he 'fakes' a surprised face. "Yes, I have been since 5th grade." Then France asks. "How old are you?'' "I'm 13 and can you let me go now?" I was getting a little scared that he could molest me or something!

"Yea, you need to let her go, da." Russia responded, my knight in shining armor! "OK!" letting me go, France runs away to England. "Does this happening a lot for new people?" I ask politely. I know not to mess with Russia. "Da, pretty much." "Hey, where's your sister Belarus?" This question will scare Russia a little. "I DON'T KNOW,DA!" So I asked him, poor Russia.

After their constant fighting, America asks "Hey, what country are we in?" "America." I stare blankly. Silence toke up most the room for a while. "Is anyone hungry?" Then something hit me. *Why the hell did I just ask that?* I thought to myself. America pounced on me."YES!" *Wow he's heavy!* He's 'muscle' was crushing me. Until China smacked his wok against America's head. …. "Ok we can just order some pizzas."

*An hour later*

Those pepperoni pizzas went by very quickly, at the speed of light quickly. The boredom has gotten to me again. Curse you boredom! "Soo bored, desu." said Aliyah as she sits on Canada's lap. He blushes a dark red. "Ohonhonhon, maybe we can play truth or dare~" He says as tries to hug England, but ended up getting manly bitch slapped again. "That's actually a good France, good job." I say as I pat his head like a dog. "But let me call some friends over." Whipping out my cell phone, I texted all my friends that like Hetalia about the game.

A/n: Cliff hanger~ if you want to play the game, put that in the comment section below. Also fill this out too.

Name:

Age:

Hair Color/Length/Style:

Clothes You Are Wearing:

Personality:

Who you like in the Allies:

Who You Want To Play With:

And Favorite Color:

Seen ya in the next chapter3

~animegurf13 aka Aliyah.


End file.
